


through the eyes of the beholder

by whenday_breaks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is DUMB, but it works so whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenday_breaks/pseuds/whenday_breaks
Summary: a book of writing prompts, filled in by the one and only peter parker





	1. to someone having a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #1: write a letter to someone you haven't met that's having a bad day

Hey, stranger! My name is Peter Parker. You might not know me (yet) but I know you’re having a bad day, so I wrote this to cheer you up. People have different ways of getting over things (I like hugs but Mr. Stark likes shutting himself in his lab. I don’t think it’s very healthy, but FRIDAY says she’s taking care of him) so I wrote a whole bunch of happy stuff!

You’re awesome! All your friends and family (and pets, if you have them) love you a whole lot! You can do that thing that you’ve been nervous about lately! That test you have coming up? You’re gonna ACE it :) You will most definitely find the happiness you deserve. Anyone who’s being mean to you is just jealous, ignore them. 

Do you need some fun things to do? I made a list, just for you:  
1 - go get something to eat!   
2 - take a walk in the park  
3 - pet a dog (or cat. or a snake. just pet an animal.)  
4 - hang out with a friend  
5 - see a movie   
6 - read a book  
7 - think happy thoughts!

I hope some of these cheer you up! Whatever it is that’s making you have a bad day, remember, it WILL go away. Feel better soon, stranger!

Peter P :)


	2. is the grass greener?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another prompt of the book that peter filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2: do you think the grass is greener on the other side? explain.

I used to think the grass was greener on the other side. 

My parents died when I was five, and every time I saw a kid at school with their parents I was filled with this insane jealousy. Not that Aunt May and Uncle Ben were bad guardians, I just missed the hell out of my mom and dad. I couldn’t even go over to friend’s houses for a while. Either I hated them for having such a “perfect” family or I wanted to be them. It always ended in tears. 

My Uncle Ben died a few years ago too. It was just a few days after I became Spider-Man. (Mr. Stark and Aunt May say it wasn’t my fault, but it definitely was. I could have helped him. I didn’t). That was one of the worst times of my life. I couldn’t even see a family on TV or on the street without this insane wanting to be part of that. Even if it was clearly a dysfunctional relationship, my brain wouldn’t let go of the idea that what they had was just… better. 

I don’t think like that anymore. Aunt May is doing a perfect job at being a parent, even if she can’t cook to save her life. I stay at the tower a lot, and (even though I’d never tell him this, thank you very much KAREN) he’s kind of like a dad to me. Even Mister Doctor Strange, as much as he hates it when I call him that, looks out for me when Mr. Stark is away. 

So, no, I don’t think the grass is greener on the other side. What I have now, my family, is perfect. I wouldn’t trade hanging out with them and building Legos or being Spider-Man or trying to cook for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all!! i wrote this instead of paying attention in class, but my prof didn't even notice lmao. at the rate i'm going now, this should get like 1 (two at most) updates per day. the book i have has 300 prompts and i'm choosing at random. :)

**Author's Note:**

> hey! connor here. i got one of those 300 writing prompts books and decided to make it into a fic. peter seems the most fitting to be the owner of the book, tbh. this chapter was kinda short but it's still kinda cute, and i hope it cheered up anyone reading :)


End file.
